Robert Iego
Robert Iego was the Boy-Team designer due to his vast intelligence. In the war, he was a high-ranking general. In June 2011, Robert led the boys in their attempts to prevent Emily Watson, leader of the Girl-Team, from bombing boys' bedrooms. After being forced to retreat, Robert launched a counterattack whilst operating behind an enemy shield. High General Helen McKeen pretended to surrender to Robert in order to gain time for Emily to attack the forces personally. Robert eventually lost patience with discussing Helen's terms of surrender and threatened to kill the General. After Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen destroyed the generator, however, Robert himself was captured as Helen fled. He would later be freed by Anakin Organa. When he was not involved in the School War, he would come home pretending to look miserable and spent so his parents would let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar. Ever since he started to gain a lot of weight and was out of shape. Biography Early life Robert Iego was born an only child to rich parents. His parents did all they could for him. He went to Tower Placement School since first grade and made many friends there. When Steven Thompson arrived at Tower Placement in April, Iego welcomed him warmly and they quickly became friends. School War Robert eagerly participated in the School War once it began. The boys’ new leader, Steven Thompson, made him a weapons designer since he was intelligent and didn’t like the battlefield, both of which Steven already knew. In time, Robert also became the general of the Boy-Team's military forces alongside Anakin Organa. Battle of Provo On June 27, 2011, he led the battle against Emily Watson, who was attempting to bomb the bedrooms of Boy-Team members. After being forced into retreat, Robert Iego launched a counterattack, advancing his troops behind a deflector shield belonging to the Girl-Team that rendered the boys' artillery useless. Robert sent his troops to destroy the Girl-Team's cannons while he followed with lines of tanks. Because of the Boy-Team's deflector shield, the Girl-Team troops were unable to stop the advancing boys, and Helen McKeen had her troops protect the cannons while she gained time by stalling Iego. The general cornered McKeen with his personal tank and a squad of Boy-Team replicas. Helen "surrendered" to Iego, forming some crystal rubble into a table, and the two seated themselves to discuss the "terms of surrender." Over a cup of tea, brought voluntarily by Robert's friend Carl, the discussion of Helen's surrender continued. Robert became increasingly impatient with Helen as he finally realized that Helen was stalling. Overturning the crystal table, Iego ordered his troops to seize the Girl-Team General. Robert demanded the teenager's surrender and threatened to kill her. At that moment, however, Steven Thompson and his recently apprenticed friend, Summer Petersen, destroyed the deflector shield generator, causing the shield to recede and expose Helen's troops to long-range artillery. Helen McKeen broke free of the replicas and captured Robert Iego in a headlock, and they fled. Liberation and aftermath Later on, Robert would be liberated by Jay Organa, who helped him escape the Bow-Tie. Since the start of the war Robert was gaining a lot of weight. However, he knew the reason for it and as such he did not care. When he was not involved in the war, he would come home pretending to look miserable and spent so his parents would let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar, as he already knew what their reaction would be. Ever since he started to gain a lot of weight and was out of shape. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, which Robert participated in, Robert attended the Boy-Team's victory celebration. He spent a lot of time mingling with other Boy-Team members and stopping at the snack table. Second School War Although the girls were driven out, Natalia Thornton led the girls to strike back a week later, beginning the Second School War. Robert Iego did not participate this time. While the war raged, he remained in the comfort of the Iego Estate. Shortly after the beginning of the war, Steven Thompson came to visit Robert and curry his favor in the war. Robert would not participate, but when Natalia came to attack, Steven fought them off along with Thomas Sanders, but then Summer Petersen intervened, who had not fought in the war before this event and had become overweight. Thompson finally left Iego behind. Two days later, he was also visited by Helen McKeen, who apologized for capturing him. They both had a friendly conversation which lasted until Robert's shirt ripped. Two minutes later, he asked Helen to leave, and she did. Later life Robert Iego lived at a fancy home for years, with a giant portion of his parents' fortune being sent to him. Independently wealthy, with no need to work, Robert spent much of his time using electronic devices. Physical description Robert Iego had black hair and brown eyes. He used to be thinner until the war started, where he went from average weight to morbidly obese in a month. Personality and traits Robert Iego was an intelligent and wacky, as he was made the Boy-Team's weapons designer when these traits were noticed by Steven Thompson. He was also a manipulative and obsessed person. When he was not on the battlefield, he used his wits to convince his parents to let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar. He didn’t seem to care that the other boys noticed he was gaining a lot of weight. Robert was never much of a fighter; it suited him to sit in the comfortable seat he designed and monitor the battle from the safety of his cockpit instead of fight in it. Diet When he was not involved in the war, Robert would come home pretending to look miserable and spent so his parents would let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar, as he already knew what their reaction would be. As for meals, they were quite rich and barely included any vegetables. Robert continued in these ways as an adult, and as a result he was grossly obese. Appearances * * * Category:1999 births Category:Fobbles Category:Leading designers of the Armies of Organa Category:Males Category:Obese individuals Category:Unmarried individuals